In allem steckt Leben
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Ein Textfragment. Ich wünsche dennoch gute Unterhaltung!


_Einige Leser von „Leiden für Anfänger", verlangten nach diesem zweiten Text. Nun, er geht in eine völlig andere Richtung, und ist - wie ihr sehen werdet - der Anfang eines Textes, der Romanlänge erreichen könnte. Es aber nicht tut, tat, tun wird…wie auch immer, da er bereits seit langem auf meinem Rechner lag, und bislang noch nicht vollendet wurde. _

_Ich werde diesbezüglich auch keine Hoffnungen machen…sollte eine solche beim Lesen des Textes aufkeimen. _

_Wer sich also an dieses Fragment wagt, dem wünsche ich viel Spaß…und Glück…kann ja auch nie schaden. :-D_

**In allem steckt Leben**

_(Roman von Kira Gmork, in 36 Kapiteln, bei dem die letzten 35 Kapitel fehlen)_

Das war nicht fair - ganz und gar nicht fair!

Flugstunden waren ohnehin nicht unbedingt ihr bevorzugter Unterricht, doch auch noch im Regen auf einem vergleichsweise winzigen Holzstiel Runden drehen zu müssen, war geradezu ein Grund, jegliche zauberischen Fähigkeiten bei einem Internet-Auktionshaus einzustellen und auf einen leidlichen Gewinn zu hoffen.

Bevor sie hier hergekommen war, hatte sie regelmäßig die Internetgeschäfte ihres Opas beaufsichtigt, der seine Rente auf diese Art aufbesserte - das heißt, das hatte er vor, sobald er von den Auktionsgewinnen die Kosten für seinen Zahnersatz beglichen hätte. Vielleicht war ihm das inzwischen wirklich gelungen. Es war hart gewesen, als sie nach Hogwarts hatte gehen müssen, insbesondere, da Opa Karl-Heinz dadurch auf sich selbst angewiesen gewesen war. Es waren nicht nur die Zähne, die damals bei ihm bereits in Teilrente gegangen waren, sondern auch seine geistigen Fähigkeiten hatten wohl schon bessere Tage gesehen. Sie hatte bisher dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Handicap ausgeglichen wurde, indem sie die Auktionsenden überwacht, die Ware verpackt und beschriftet, und schließlich zur Post gebracht hatte. Was hatte Opa Karl-Heinz eigentlich die ganze Zeit über getan? Richtig, er hatte stolz die Sternchen gezählt - und die Summen auf dem Kontoauszug bestaunt.

Das war überhaupt die schönste Post, die er bekommen hatte - die Briefe mit seinen Kontoauszügen. Rechnungen standen nicht ganz so hoch im Sympathiekurs, doch war vor einigen Wochen ein Brief eingetrudelt, der noch mehr den Unwillen Opa Karl-Heinz's geweckt hatte.

Er war von einer Eule gebracht worden. EINER EULE!

Vor lauter Wut hatte Opa Karl-Heinz sein erst teilweise bezahltes Gebiss aus dem Mund geklaubt, und ihr zugemümmelt: "Daff iff für diff. Lief fif wohl niff vermeiden. Bifft ne Heffe."

Sie hatte sich lange gefragt, was eine Heffe ist. So lange, bis sie den Briefkopf genauer in Augenschein genommen hatte. Mit Zähnen war eine Heffe also eine Hexe.

Und sie war eine.

Natürlich.

Klar.

Der geistige Zustand von Opa Karl-Heinz wurde langsam mehr als bedenklich. Und doch hielt sie da diesen Brief in den Händen, während die Eule an dem Packpapier für das Elchgeweih knabberte. Das musste morgen zur Post, also legte sie den Brief zur Seite und verpackte den Zwölfender in eine Schicht aus matschfarbigem Packpapier, das Geweih hatte die dumme Eigenschaft, immer wieder kleine Löcher in die fachfrauische Verpackung zu bohren.

Gegen Mitternacht hatte sie das Ding endlich zu einem unförmigen Riesenkloß gewickelt, und sich abermals gefragt, ob Kinder in ihrem Alter nicht eigentlich längst im Bett liegen sollten. Aber nicht alle Kinder hatten nur noch einen Opa Karl-Heinz, der sich um sie kümmerte - und nicht alle Kinder waren eine Heffe!

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwacht war, war der Brief schon wieder fast aus ihrem Bewusstsein verschwunden, und aus Opa Karl-Heinz's offensichtlich ebenfalls, denn der fragte lediglich, wohin denn sein Hirschgeweih verschwunden sei, das er selbst noch eine Woche zuvor unter Händereiben zum Verkauf freigegeben hatte, und das sich seit dem Morgen auf dem Weg nach Bad Röhrhausen befand.

Alles lief gut, bis eines Tages Opa Karl-Heinz selbst etwas im Internet ersteigerte.

"Ein Koffer? Opa, wozu hast du denn auf einen Koffer geboten?"

"Weil du einen brauchst, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst, meine Zuckerschnecke."

"Nach Hogwarts?", "ach ja...diese Zaubererpenne."

"Du wirst sehen, dass es ein ziemlich beeindruckendes Gebäude ist, das dich dort erwartet", sagte Opa mit blitzenden, wenn auch falschen Zähnen.

"Beeindruckendes Gebäude? Also vermutlich kein Graffiti?", hatte sie gefragt, worauf er so laut gelacht hatte, dass ihm das obere Implantat verrutscht war.

"Nein, Zuckerschnecke, kein Graffiti, dafür das ein oder andere Extra, das dich überraschen dürfte."

"Ich hab schon alles gesehen", sagte sie mit ihrem reichen Erfahrungsschatz von zehn Jahren.

"Ich lass dich nur ungern gehen", hatte er erwidert und diesmal sogar die Zuckerschnecke weggelassen, die sie zwar hasste, die ihr jetzt jedoch mächtig fehlte.

"Ich will nicht fort von dir. Wie willst du denn ohne mich klarkommen?"

Einen Moment lang hatte er gar nichts gesagt, und plötzlich hatte er einen Stock hervorgeholt und sie so hintergründig angelächelt, dass sie einen Moment geglaubt hatte, er würde plötzlich zum enkelinschlagenden Ungeheuer mutieren. Doch als er den Stab durch die Luft schwenkte, und dabei erneut murmelte - diesmal MIT Zähnen - packten sich plötzlich wie von Zauberhand die Meerschaumpfeife, das Rasierset und sogar die Singer-Nähmaschine wie von selbst ein.

"Ich komme schon klar", hatte er mit einem Lächeln erklärt, und hinzugefügt, "und damit du das auch bald kannst, wirst du mit dem neu ersteigerten Koffer nächste Woche schön nach Hogwarts fahren - und grüß mir Professor Dumbledore...der Saukerl hat früher immer bei mir abgeschrieben."

Ein paar Wochen war das alles also jetzt her. Sie hatte die Extras der Schule inzwischen entdeckt und für besser als Graffiti befunden. Ihre Noten waren bislang sehr gut, nur das Fliegen war immer noch so gar nicht ihr Ding.

Dieser Besen schien zu machen, was er wollte.

Sie warf die rote Mähne zurück und schnaubte durch die Nase, als sie sich gleichzeitig vom Boden abstieß.

Tbc??? (hehe,haha,hoho)


End file.
